


Thanksgiving 2000

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: A "quick-flick", where Ray continues a personal Vecchio tradition, while making Benny feel special at this time of annual appreciation.





	Thanksgiving 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
<!--  
A:hover {color:maroon} A:link, A:visited, A:active { text-decoration:  
none; } -->

 

Thanksgiving 2000 by L.A.K.

 

 

**Pairings:** Fraser/Vecchio  
 **Teaser:** A "quick-flick", where Ray   
continues a personal Vecchio tradition, while making   
Benny feel special at this time of annual appreciation.  
 **Notes/Disclaimer:** Copyright to Alliance.  
 **Author's website:**  
http://ladyana5.tripod.com

* * *

###  Thanksgiving 2000  
by L.A.K. 

 

Traditions were revered by the Vecchio name. And despite the location,  
he would remain true. He'd been having this dinner at Ma's for almost  
all of his thirty-five years. He'd helped prepare more Thanksgiving meals  
than he could remember. Even when married to Angie, they would come  
over to Rosa Vecchio's for dinner. Ray smiled as he hoisted the heavy  
grocery bags into the surprisingly working elevator of Benny's building.  
Angie was a great woman and a wonderful wife, but in the kitchen, she  
could burn water. The smile disappeared when he remembered Benny would  
be working late today. Something frivolous would keep him at the Consulate  
until dark. Normally, the stoic Mountie would not have minded such a  
task. But, this time, it was obvious it was bothering the Canadian a  
*great* deal.

The odd thing was, Ray knew why. Benny wanted to be home on Thanksgiving, or at least with the Vecchio family. He'd said as much the night before when he got out of the Riv. He repeatedly apologized for having to work and his attitude was so sad, so forlorn, the Italian to vowed Fraser would not feel forgotten on this special day. Ray entered the apartment. Dief sat up, wagging his tail. Ray grimaced, but held to his promise. 

"I am thankful for a spoiled, donut-stealing wolf!" he spat out. The wolf cocked his head, but Ray ignored him and set in motion his plan. Looking at the bare abode, he said, "I am thankful for this sleazy apartment." 

He went into the kitchen and turned on the oven. As it preheated, he started to chop the vegetables for the stuffing. 

"I am thankful for my family." he said. 

Such declarations continued throughout the preparation of the ostentation meal he was creating. It was a tradition he'd started as a child. When his father decided to be human for the holiday, young Raimondo would help his Mom fix dinner and found himself giving thanks the entire time for that one, small blessing. He began counting off, one by one, his reasons for being appreciative of the last year. Once everything was cooking, he sat on the couch and scratched behind a lupine ear while turning on the TV he'd purchased for Benny. 

With a big smile, he said, "I am grateful for sports!" 

He napped for a bit, then awoke to finish the meal. Once done, he looked over the expanse of the generous portions of turkey, ham, stuffing, mac & cheese, corn, various pies and fruit juice. He heard the door open and close behind him. 

Solemnly, he said, "I am grateful for meeting and falling in love with Benny." 

Warm arms encircled him. 

"I am thankful for meeting and falling for Ray Vecchio." the Mountie purred in Ray's ear. 

Vecchio turned to his lover, who held a look mixed with shock and *total* surprise at the food. 

"It looks *fabulous*, Ray! Thank you so very much." 

"No, Benny, thank you, for allowing me in your life." 

"As you are in mine." the Mountie replied. "I love you, Ray." 

"I love you too, Benny." 

Yes, indeed. Ray Vecchio was definitely looking forward to continuing this annual giving of thanks. The white wolf licked his chops in anticipation. Those two would mate now, forgetting to put up the food. There was so very much to be thankful for! 

 

END 


End file.
